


【生莲】温泉

by Ryanoi



Category: pdj
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi





	【生莲】温泉

莲在休假时身体依然遵循着工作的生物钟，在数小时之后睁开了双眼。  
起初只是感觉到燥热，明明还在冬天，周身却都处于温暖的怀抱里。他的眼前一片昏暗，在适应了这份昏暗之后，窗台那边隐隐透出些许光亮，房间里也有暗淡的灯光，他清醒之后首先感觉到的是肢体的酸痛，没来得及清理的腰腹部，体液已经干涸，莲有点难堪地想要独自去浴室里擦擦，刚微微动了一下，身后抱着他的大平也跟着醒了。  
比自己小了几岁的他迷迷糊糊的说话，让心也跟着柔软。  
“莲……醒了？是想要去洗澡吗？”  
“祥生，没关系，你继续睡吧，我一个人可以的。”  
莲努力地从他强健的臂膀里试图挣脱，腰却因为使用过度而抗议着，他只能低低地叹息一声又缩回被窝里。  
“不可以，莲君，不是都站不起来了吗。”  
大平坐了起来，穿好衣服，帮莲把衣服稍作整理之后，又给他披上外套。  
“不好意思……”  
莲反而比刚才浓情蜜意时感到更加害羞，他手足无措地像个娃娃一样被大平摆弄着。  
“莲君，趁现在没人，我背着你去温泉洗澡吧。”  
大平不等他回应，就在他面前蹲了下来，作出准备背他的姿势，莲只能半推半就地伏在他背上，手臂搭在他肩上。这时他更加明白了两个人体格的差距，大平使了点劲便稳稳当当地背着他站了起来。  
“会很重吗，祥生？”  
“没有哦，莲君轻得像花一样。”  
和他在一起时，祥生偶尔就会说出这样的话，莲不由自主地搂紧他，害怕会掉下去似的，但是实际上大平的脊背要比怀抱更加有安全感。当他推出门去，通过古旧的长廊，走过了还存有积雪的空地，来到室外的温泉边，莲一直安静地伏在他的背上，只有洁白的雾气从他的嘴角溢出。一路上无话，凌晨的旅馆非常宁静，只有大平的木屐在地上走动的声响，莲有点希望，这段路没有尽头。

“到了吗？”  
“嗯，莲君先要冲洗一下对吧？”  
大平让他脱掉简单穿上的衣服，想用热毛巾仔细地擦一遍他的身体。  
“我自己来就好了。”  
莲的身体刚碰上温热的毛巾就抖了一下，大平却执着于亲手照顾他。  
“不行，是我让莲变成这样的，所以请让我照顾你吧。”  
“没必要做到这步……”  
莲怯怯地望着他，手指还放在毛巾上，因为处于冷空气之中，他的身体微微瑟缩着。大平向他温柔地笑了。  
“不会有人看到的，莲君不用害怕。”  
额前的头发被拨到后面，眼角被热气蒸得一片晕红，莲低下头，大平可以清楚地看到他睫毛投下的阴影。然后是纤细的脖颈，秀丽的锁骨，也被认真地擦过，胸前的暧昧咬痕还没来得及散去，莲很不自然的用手臂遮挡着，最后还是用讨饶的口气自己拿了毛巾擦拭起来。  
大平到一旁试了试水温，这里的温泉温度正好，“莲君，差不多了就下水吧，免得着凉。”  
“嗯，好……”  
莲把衣服叠好收起，脚尖在温泉的水面拨动了几下，激起一阵涟漪。大平才飨足的情欲又有了复燃的迹象，水边暖色的灯光在莲裸露的躯体上附上一层金边，他走入水中，缓慢地坐下，沉入水中，蒸汽包裹住他的身体，莲靠着一块石头，发出了满足的喟叹。  
“呼……好舒服。祥生也来吧。”  
莲好像又要睡着了，水面以上的肩膀有点凉，他又用手拨了些热水浇在上面，大平一言不发地坐在他的身边，看着他昏昏欲睡的侧脸。  
“莲君，不能在这里睡哦，会晕倒的。”  
“可是，真的很困啊……”  
大平将他搂进怀里，莲这时又像一条鱼，有着艳丽的色彩和漂亮的身形，细瘦纤长的肢体就像会随时游走一般。  
不安定的亲吻蔓延开来，莲怕痒，缩紧了身体，迷糊地说着话。  
“别闹了，差不多就回去继续睡吧……”  
“可是，我又想做了，怎么办？”  
大平大着胆子把莲的手牵着，按在自己复又硬起的地方。  
“嗯……祥生，我很累了……”  
莲想把手移开，无奈因为过度的体力消耗，使不上力气，大平轻易地把他按在水边，被摆成易于插入的姿势，腰身高高地翘起，甚至露出水面，还未恢复的入口依然保持着湿软，轻易地容纳了两根胡作非为的手指，里面还留有一些黏滑的体液，大平将硬到发疼的性器抵住那里，可怜兮兮地请求着。  
“莲君，我想就这样进入，可以吗？”  
“嗯嗯……”  
莲混乱地摇头，无助地趴在池边，但是也说不出一句拒绝的话来。  
少了薄膜的阻隔，彼此的热度都能更加具体地感受到，大平勒紧了莲的腰，猛地插入，被温软的那处咬得快要失去理智，后臀的肉滑腻得黏着他的手心，随着他的挺入而悦乐地震颤，同时温热的水流也被他的动作激打得如同潮水，在莲的身下涌动着。  
莲也因为叫了太多，声音哑了，只能随着大平的动作发出类似小猫的叫声，嘤嘤的幼嫩气音让大平听了，动作变得更为激烈。  
“嗯……啊啊，不行……”  
“莲君，这样会更舒服吗？”  
莲被他从水里捞出来，身体感受到空气里的凉意，下意识的缠紧，大平低低地闷哼一声，顶撞得更为有力。  
“不行，不，不要了……好热，有水进来了……啊啊……”  
莲的身体简直是任他摆弄，温热的水流混合着侵入体内，大平难以自持地想要抬起莲的腿，可他的肢体软得不成样子，只能勉强搭在大平的肩膀上。  
莲的脸颊上不知是眼泪还是水，他发出轻轻地哭声，用尽力气扭着腰迎合恳求。  
“祥生……我真的，不行了呜……”  
“莲君，再等一下……我想射进去……可以吗？”  
莲的手指软软地搭在他结实的胸腹上，那儿正微微抽搐着，他说不出话来，只能轻轻地点头，大平激动地握紧他的腰，顶到了最深处，剧烈地喘息着射出了精液。  
“啊……”  
“莲君，莲君……”大平胡乱地亲吻着他的脸，“我真高兴……”  
“好热……”  
莲则是恍惚地叹息着，任体内粘稠的白液缓缓流出，顺着腿根流到热烫的水中。


End file.
